1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to the dynamic aggregation and display of content. The disclosure also relates to the display of aggregated content on handheld devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the use of computer networks such as the Internet continues to grow, it becomes a primary source of information for many users. Devices having a smaller form-factor such as smart phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and ultra-light notebook computers are emerging as primary tools to access content. However, because these devices typically have limited pixel areas, much content remains inaccessible to these types of devices, as many websites are optimized for high resolution screens. Although some websites are made available to small form-factor devices using “mobile” versions specifically designed for limited pixel area, most websites do not provide this service.